


Elevator

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo Ren x reader smut
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Elevator

Her heels were pounding against the metal floor, the sound was hallowing through the hallway, her red dress made everybody's knees weak, even the ones of her husband, Kylo Ren. His gloved fingers were interlaced with hers, his features were covered by his mask, giving the guests enough room to admire his wife's beauty. A flirtatious smile tugged on her lips as she greeted some of their guests, putting on her best behavior, knowing how to please the officers, generals and commanders that were surrounding her. 

“You look beautiful.”, Kylo placed his hand on her lip, she had to bite down the petty “I know”, a rather small “thank you” left her lips instead, (y/n) squeezed his hand, thankful for the support he was providing her with. Their relationship could only be described as ‘complicated’, they had been forced into an arranged marriage a few months ago, she’d been ripped away from her parents and he had been bereft of his privacy. (Y/n) was also just as hotheaded and mulish as Kylo, an explosive mixture. 

(Y/n) knew of her worth for the first order, knew that Kylo would need her by his side, to lure in his negotiants, displaying the strong wife on her husbands side. Kylo had tried to pull her onto his side, tried to get over their rocky start, but Kylo Ren was a stranger to making friends, he didn’t know how to be polite, to be patient, he was equally struggling. The more he was unintentionally lashing out on her, the more she grew distant, set on making him suffer for treating her like that. 

“If you’d excuse me.”, she muttered to her husband, smirking at General Hux as she passed him, ignoring the huff that left Kylos lips. She was pulled into a political conversation with some of the top commanders, giggling every now and then as they laid their hands onto her hip, trying to lure her away from her oh so feared husband. Her eyes found his mask, winking at him, enraging him as she grasped Hux shoulder, smirking at him, ignoring the way her heart was missing a few beats the moment Kylo slammed his drink down and walked up to her. 

She’d let him chase her, giving him some kind of reassurement for a few moments before she’d slip right through his fingers, once again. Kylo was done playing games with her, he ripped her out of Hux embrace, grasped her wrist and pulled her towards the dance floor. 

“This little, silly game of yours will end, now.”, he breathed into her ear, the metal of his mask felt cold against her skin, the grip he had on her got tighter, ignoring the way she was struggling against his hold. “Maybe its time to teach you a lesson.”, a shudder ran up her body, making her freeze on the spot, even though she’d try to deny it on a daily basis, she had dreamt of this moment many times before. 

“Excuse us.”, Kylo nodded towards the commanders, he pulled her out of the reception hall, to the elevators, he had her pressed against the wall, hands moving down to her behind. She was heavily breathing, trying to get herself to calm down, anticipation was flooding through her, she’d finally be able to touch him, to run her hands across his skin. Kylo suddenly rammed his hand against the “stop” button of the elevator, making it jerk to a halt, (y/n)s body fell against his, “why would you do that?”. 

A hiss came from his mask as he pulled it off, the top of his raven hair was braided backwards, his dark eyes were glistering in the faint light, (y/n) had almost forgotten how handsome he was. She couldn’t stop herself from moving her hand across his cheek, she traced the outlines of his pouty lips, down to his chin, gasping as he pushed his lips against hers. Kylo moved his hands to her middle, “jump”, his voice was raspy, not as deep as before, making her follow his command. 

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, he placed her against the railing of the elevator, moved his hands under the fabric of her dress, “please”, a whimper fell from her lips. She began to unbutton his trouser, she couldn’t think about anything, besides the way she wanted to be wrapped around him for the first time ever, curious as if it would be as good as in her dreams. His length was throbbing, already rock hard for her, Kylo hastily ran the tip of his member through her folds, both were equally inpatient, “so beautiful”, a relieved sigh left her as he finally pushed into her heat.

Kylo was bigger than any man she had been with before, he completely stretched her, gave her no room to adjust to his length, the commander rolled his hips against hers. Her nails were clawing into the black fabric of his uniform, he placed his head against her neck, sucked deep purple marks into her skin, “you feel so good, my love.”, he murmured. This alone was enough to coax a deep moan out of her, the scent of his shampoo was clouding her senses, he was everywhere, prominent in her mind, while he was buried deep inside of her. 

She whispered his name breathlessly, making him raise his head, pulling him in for another kiss, he managed to gaze her g-spot with every thrust, (y/n) was burning for him, he lit a fire deep inside of her, a fire only he’d manage to put out. 

A faint sheen of sweat was glistering on his forehead, Kylo bit into her lip, drawing some blood, intensifying every emotion that was taking up her mind. Both of their orgasms were close, she dug her heel into the small of his back, trying to pull him in even closer, “Kylo”, the way she called out to him made him shutter. 

His thrusts became sloppier, the pent up aggression that had been running through the both of them was finally finding its release, turning into something else, a warmer emotion, finally binding the two together. “Come for me.”, he rasped out, watching her fall apart around him, her walls clenched around his member, he sighed deeply, focusing his attention onto her eyes. He hissed her name as he spilled his release into her heat, his big hands were marking her skin, giving him something to hold onto. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been that hard with you.”, (y/n) whispered, her legs were still slung around his waist, not wanting to let go of this moment just yet. Kylo kissed her forehead, smiled against her skin as he helped her down, stabilizing her shaky frame, ready to take her to his quarters, for a fresh start, where he’d do things right this time.


End file.
